


NSFW fanarts

by blue_astri



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_astri/pseuds/blue_astri
Summary: I only upload fanarts here.Mainly John/Graham but other pythons stuff will be uploaded.
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Comments: 25
Kudos: 10





	1. John/Graham




	2. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael only. (possible everyone/michael but not specified)


	3. Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham only.


	4. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John only.


	5. [SFW] John/Graham ship in 5 minutes meme




End file.
